


Fifty Shades of Emma Swan

by lmaocanunot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Emma's hella dominant, F/F, Femslash, Submissive Regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaocanunot/pseuds/lmaocanunot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty miniature one-shots of Emma as a Dominant and Regina as her Submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Updates may take a while for this fic (just a heads up), because I'm busy with school, and I'm planning a chapter fic! If you ever feel the need to bug me about updating, my tumblr is jmorrilla28.
> 
> This fic is also on fanfiction.net if you prefer FF over AO3. Just sayin'.

When she walked inside the play room, she felt the air around her shift. It wasn't the same as when she walked inside with Regina. Now, she was all alone in the room full of leather.

Emma slowly walked forward, her green eyes skimming over the rack that Regina had set up. Floggers, whips, belts, cuffs, and so much more hung from the metal. The blonde slowly lifted her hand, allowing her fingers to run over the objects.

She remembered when Regina had used one of the floggers on her. The whole thing had been intense, especially with one of her senses taken away from her with the blindfold that had been put over her eyes.

Slowly, Emma made her way to the small closet that was in the corner of the room. She knew that Regina's outfits lay inside. Out of curiosity, the young woman opened it, gasping at all the leather that hung from the hangers.

Pulling an outfit from the closet, an idea popped into her head; one that Regina certainly wasn't going to like.

/

"Emma?"

Walking throughout the house in search of her lover, Regina called out her name one more time before coming to a stop on the middle of the hall. The door to the play room was open. She always left it closed, so why was it open?

Walking toward the room, Regina peered inside. Gasping at the sight before her, she walked inside the room, her brown eyes blown with lust and nearly black.

Closing the door behind her, Regina allowed her eyes to skim over the woman's body.

Black leather clung to Emma. The leather vest that covered her cleavage was laced tightly. The pair of leather shorts that the blonde wore were laced in the front, the strings hanging slightly limp.

Allowing her eyes to follow the milky flesh of Emma's legs, her eyes rested on the shiny black high heels.

Regina, completely fascinated with Emma, didn't notice the riding crop that resided in the blonde's hand.

Silently stalking over to her, Emma tugged at the blindfold that she had tied around her wrist whilst waiting for Regina to come searching for her. Taking the brunette woman's shock to advantage, she gently slipped the blindfold over her brown eyes.

The action jolted Regina from her state, but before she could reach up to take the blindfold off, she heard the familiar click of her own handcuffs wrapping around her wrists.

"Emma Swan, what on earth are you doing?" She growled out.

With a slight smile, the blonde leaned forward, her lips gently caressing the shell of Regina's ear as she spoke in a hushed, raspy tone.

"What I'm doing, Regina, is claiming my toy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second oneshot! I hope you guys like it! If you feel like it, go add me on tumblr and bug me about updating. You can send me prompts for the next few chapters as well. xx

When Regina was a little girl, a rope was something that helped you lead a horse. It wasn't for anything else in her innocent mind. Occasionally, it would be used by the servants around her home to help carry things.

Never in her life would she look at a rope the same again. Not after what it was being used for at the moment.

With her hands bound together and tied to the headrest of her bed, Regina writhed in anticipation as she felt slim fingers trail over her bare midsection. A small, barely audible whimper passed her painted lips as she threw her head to the side, patiently waiting for the blonde woman hovering above her to just _fuck her already_.

She remembered exactly what her girlfriend had asked her before she realized she was being tied to her own bed.

"' _Gina, you wanna try something new_?"

Little did she know, was that something new meant being restrained as Emma did what she pleased to her.

As fingers snaked down her body, her back unexpectedly arched off of the mattress. Just the feel of Emma's fingernails scratching over her ribs hard enough to leave trails of red was nearly enough to drive her over the edge.

"Emma," she moaned in small frustration as she felt the Saviour's fingers stop right at the waistband of her black lacy panties.

Regina felt the blonde remove her fingers from her skin, and she groaned at the loss. A few seconds later, the spot was being covered once more, but by Emma's soft lips. The blonde placed small kisses amongst the tanned skin right above her waistband, causing her to mewl in pleasure.

The former Evil Queen bucked her hips when she felt Emma's fingers slide inside her panties, yanking them down.

Regina wasn't used to this, all of this teasing. This wasn't the first time that Emma had dominated her, but when she had, there was never this much teasing, and it was driving her mad with need.

She writhed below her girlfriend as a single finger trailed through her wetness. She whimpered once more, unable to keep the small sounds at bay any longer.

"Emma, _please_."

The sheriff raised her brow. Was Regina actually begging?

"Please what?" Emma asked as her lips formed into a smartass smirk.

Regina whimpered, which turned to a frustrated growl. "Emma _fucking_ Swan, _please_ just _fuck_ me already!" Regina growled out between furiously parted lips, yanking her wrists so hard against the rope that held her in place that Emma thought she was going to pull them out of place.

Without a second thought, the blonde pushed three fingers into the writhing brunette, causing glistening red lips to part even further as a loud moan escaped.

The sheriff wasn't slow at all. Right from the start, she was pounding into the woman, curling her fingers every few seconds to draw more noises from her beloved mayor.

Regina was going crazy. With the brunette's thighs clenching together, Emma placed her other hand on the smooth tanned skin, pushing them further apart.

A whine fell through blood red lips as she felt thin ones latch onto her hip bone, sucking hard before nibbling the skin. Gentle kisses were placed against her hip bone before they began to move south to the exact spot where she was hoping.

Regina yanked against her bindings, desperately wanting to run her fingers through the blonde hair on the head that was between her legs.

Emma pulled Regina's hardened nub into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it quickly before sucking hard. That was enough for Regina's voice to crack and go up an octave as she yelled out her girlfriend's name, hips bucking against Emma's mouth and fingers as they stilled, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

Emma extracted herself from Regina, crawling up the woman's body to untie the rope at her wrists as she came down from her high.

Settling down beside the gorgeous woman, Emma watched as her breathing was slowly returning to normal. Dark eyes fluttered open, looking right into green ones before those plump lips that the blonde loved to kiss moved and breathed out three words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
